Cursed and Chosen
by Fox Hime
Summary: A new bride is born. Will things end happily? Joint effort between Kikusui179 and I


Kimi Taylors pulled herself out of bed and changed into her school uniform. Five in the morning and she was heading to school. Why did she have to live so far away? Oh that's right, because she was kicked out by her parents.

"Another boring day. At least I'll get to see Kyo." she told herself as made her pug breakfast. "Mochi breakfast!" the small dog hurried over and began to eat. Kimi smiled and walked out into the cool morning air. A small smile spread across the fifteen year old girl's face, she loved this time of day.

'At least you get to treat yourself tomorrow.' she thought. 'happy early sixteenth birthday to me.'

Once Kimi got to school, several people were there already. She peered into a few windows, spotting Kyo. He was speaking to someone, who was sitting on his desk with her legs crossed at the ankles.

"What is this about Akako?"

"Well~ You've heard that a new Bride has been born?"

"Of course I have."

"Since you seem to know everything, maybe I just won't tell you..." she said, hopping off the desk.

"Wait, wait. That sounds ominous."

"Nope... You probably already know..."

"No no no! I don't. Now tell me."

"Ugh. She turns sixteen today," Akako replied, leaving the room.

"Damned utau akuma..."

Kimi walked and sat under the same tree she always did. It was quiet for a while and then she screamed. Her neck was in so much pain and she was bleeding. "Tch. Too easy." she didn't know who this was and fought to keep her eyes open. Suddenly, whoever had attacked her was gone and the air was alive with music.

"Life's years are few," a sweet voice sang, a song of their own composition, "Soon only darkness will rein/ those who cannot know this as true/ will be merely a stain..."

Kimi let her eyes shut, the pain becoming only a dull ache. The lyrics shifted, almost giving some sign, "She lies alone/ her life coming to a close/ she waits for the inheriter of the throne/ to turn her into that spoken of only in prose..."

"Akako!" Kyo shouted, his voice slicing through the music. "You're going to get us all caught!" he hissed.

"Your bride... is dying... All alone she lies... Praying while she cries..." Akako replied, her voice becoming less musical with every word.

"Bring her into my classroom. Before others show up." Kimi could hear some of what they said. Bride. That one word stuck in her head as everything slowly went black.

"You do it," Akako replied, "I feel no inclination to help you tengu." She hissed the word as if it was a disease.

"Utau!" Kyo said, narrowing his eyes. "Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what? That you keep saying you could kill me, but you cannot! I know!" Akako shouted back, before trying to leave.

"You think I couldn't? Are you an idiot?" Kyo's voice was lightly inflected to show exactly what he thought.

"Aren't you?" she countered, "Your little trophy's dying..." she said, before trying to leave. This time though, she was succesful.

Kyo quickly picked Kimi up and hurried her to his classroom. Her blood was pouring onto his desk. He sighed, licking the cut and healing it. "Tengus may fly/ Tengus will lie... While the Utau just sings..." music began to float in, "Kitsunes will run/ Kitsunes make fun...While the Utau just sings..."

"You're going to get us caught!" Kyo yelled.

"hm?" Kimi blinked her eyes open and sat up. "the fuck happened?" she asked.

"You got hurt..." Kyo said quietly.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY!" she shouted, wincing almost instantly.

"Be careful..."

she jumped down from the desk and stumbled. Kyo caught her and their eyes locked.

"Kyo?" she leaned up then and kissed him. He pulled her closer, but broke the kiss."What is...going on?" she asked.

"You're...the Bride of Prophecy."

"The what?"

"The Bride of Prophecy," a new voice cut in. "She alone can bestow upon the akuma... Powers of great reknown..." Akako sung. "Of course," she added, leaning against the doorframe, "many an akuma will be coming after you..."

"What the fuck's an akuma?"

"Demons." Kyo answered simply. Kimi looked shocked and sat on sat at one of the desk.

"What?" she asked it was so quiet Kyo almost didn't hear her.

"Demons. Akuma. However you like to say it."

"Y-you're n-nuts..."

"Much as I'd love to say he was,"Akako said, grinning, "he isn't. Tengus may be full of lies, but this...is not one of them..."

Kimi didn't say anything. She just stood and walked out of Kyo's classroom and off campus.

"Pffttt, lay it on her thick, huh Kyoooo~?"

"Shut up."

Kimi wasn't seen for the rest of the day. Kyo and Akako were walking past a tattoo parlor when a scream rang out. Kimi's scream.

"Oh dear..." Akako said, smiling."Do something, you idiotic utau!"

"Oh for the love of god..." A butterfly knife danced in her hand, "I'll do my best, lord tengu..." her voice was laced with poison. A few moments later, a soft whimper came, and Kimi and Akako came out. Kimi wasn't hurt, so far as Kyo could see.

"Kimi?" he asked. She rushed to him, crying into his chest.

"You're fucking well welcome," Akako said, flicking the knife closed. "It's her own damn fault."

Kyo didn't say anything. Just gently stroked Kimi's hair. She calmed quickly.

"Tch. You're pathetic," something had annoyed Akako.

"Wa-wait..." Kimi called as Akako went to leave.

"Th-thank you..." she nodded and left.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." Kyo said. Slowly they walked back hand in hand. Soon they came to Kimi's home.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, no, I can't sorry. The little one is waiting for me." Kyo smiled, "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." with that they parted ways. Nothing happened that night. Kimi followed her same routine in the morning. But instead of going to her tree she went to see Kyo. Days passed in a blur. Kimi and Kyo grew closer. She hadn't been attacked since her actual birthday. They spent everyday together. As a precaution she and Mochi had even moved in with her. She had her own room too and she was happy about it. She finally had someone again. Kimi was sitting on the roof one day when she spotted Akako.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Go to hell," the demon girl replied, toying with a knife.

"um...okay." Kimi was confused and just turned away. Enjoying the beautiful view. The knife flew through the air, plunking into the ground by Kimi's foot.

"Tell your tengu to watch you more carefully," Akako hissed. Kimi nodded and hurried back inside. It was oddly quiet.

"Kyo?" no answer. She walked out to the garden. "Kyo?" a rustling startled her and she turned.

"All alone?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason..."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Umiko..." she smiled a little, her silvery hair blowing out.

"Kimi. And... You only just transferred here?"

"yes."

"Strange." Kimi had slowly began to back away.

"No, no, no you won't be going anywhere."

"What!" Kimi shouted, before feeling shadowy claws pierce her skin. She cried out.

"No one to help you now. I've been looking all over for you."

"Who...what are you?"

Umiko shifted, her silver hair the only thing staying the same. Her blue eyes turned black, along with most everything else. "Your death." she fell to the ground relasing Kimi.

"Kyo!""T-tengu..." Umiko spat, coughing up blood.

"Kage no akuma," he replied, pulling away his hand. Crimson dripped from it.

"T-terrible...Idea..." Umiko managed to say, before plunging shadowed claws through Kimi's chest and neck, then disappearing.

"Kimi!" Kyo picked her up and began licking her wounds, trying to heal them but he wasn't quick enough.

"K-kyo." "Tch... her blood's smell's getting everywhere... Not a good protector are you, Kyo?" Akako asked, tilting her head.

"A-Akako! You could heal her!"

"I could... But I won't." they argued as Kimi slowly bled to death.

"Fine!" Akako finally shouted.

"You'll do it?"

"No."

"Akako!"

"K-K-Kyo." Kimi was paler and paler. He knealed next to her, holding her close.

"Utau damn it! What do you want!"

"Her gone..." she said simply. "And no, I do not love you. She just irritates me."

Kimi went limp then, her chest was barely moving. "KIMI?"

"Sayonara," Akako said, smiling faintly.

"Please." he begged.

"Why should I?"

"I love her. I really do."

"And? You've done so much to hurt me...my people... Why the hell should I help you, tengu?"

"because if she dies I'll make your people's lives much, much worse."

She smiled, "You aren't doing a good job of convincing me."

He gritted his teeth, not used to this insolence.

"Why do you want her dead so badly? What has she done to you?" Kimi's chest had almost stopped moving by now and they didn't even seem to notice.

"What every Bride has. You bewitch them and don't give the rest of us a chance. Watch yourself, tengu..." she hissed, before walking away.

"Akako!" he chased after her.

"Go back to your dying bride." and then she was gone.

"Dying? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he got no answer.

"AKAKO! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he hurried back to find Kimi gone. Blood leading to house. He followed it but found no one at the end of the trail.

"No." he whispered and hurried to fnd her. No one awaited him at any point along the trail, but he recognized Kimi's foot prints."Kimi-sama...?" a small girl asked, miles groaned faintly, "What happened...?""Mistress brought you here, with explicit orders to heal you."

"Mistress?"

"Mistress Utau."

"Akako." she whispered. "Where am I?"

"In her home. Well, her palace, I suppose is more accurate."

Kimi registered then, the music that permeated the air.

"Kyo." she found herself saying. He must have been searching for her. He had to be.

"He's looking for you," Akako said from the door, her black kimono making her look tiny, "But he wanted me to heal you. So I am."

"You let me nearly die!" she screamed, wincing.

"I did, but you didn't die."

"True but still!" she winced again.

"Stop yelling."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO."

Akako smiled, merely leaving Kimi to scream. Soon she was coughing up blood.

"Kimi-sama, please, calm yourself..." she merely nodded and began toying with the bracelet she wore.

"Kimi-sama?"

"yes?"

"are you alright?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure." Kimi was silent then.

The other girl was quiet as well. Soon Kimi had fallen asleep.

"Mistress Utau... Are you going to invite the lord Tengu here?"

"Hai... He wants his bride, he can take her. I feel no need to hand deliver her to his bed." she nodded. The next morning Kyo was there. Pure hatred burned in his eyes.

"I fixed her, tengu... Just as you requested..."

"You didn't tell me?"

"You didn't find the feather?"

"no."

"Well this way." she led him to Kimi's room where she lay asleep.

"Kimi..." he breathed happily.

"Next time, love, look around a little better," Akako muttered. He hurried to her side, brushing the hair out of face. She blinked awake and hugged him.

"Kyo!"

"Kimi, thank goodness. I was so so so worried!"

"Neh... Don't say thanks or anything..." Akako muttered, walking out.

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course." he kissed her softly then.

"Can we go home?""Of course," he said again, picking her up and flying them back."This is annoying," Akako muttered, watching them leave."My thoughts exactly," Shuhei said.

"So how about... We kill them?"

TBC IN: What do you mean?


End file.
